


Поймать их всех

by asiaticbunny



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiaticbunny/pseuds/asiaticbunny
Summary: Перед Гран-при Великобритании 2016 у канала Sky Sports выдался сложный денек.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gotta catch them all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441963) by [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies). 



\- И у нас на связи Тед. Привет, Тед!  
  
Тед улыбнулся в камеру, на которой загорелся красный огонек, означавший, что включен прямой эфир.  
  
\- Спасибо, Крофти, вернемся к Зауберу. После аварии на третьей свободной практике этим утром нам подтвердили, что Маркус Эрикссон будет стартовать с пит-лейн. Ситуация для команды неудачная, но мы рады, что с Маркусом все в порядке и он сможет вернуться к борьбе.  
  
Тед взглянул в свою записную книжку, с которой, казалось, не расставался никогда, и начал медленно идти по пит-лейну.  
  
\- В команде Ред Булл нам сообщили, что в восторге от новых аэродинамических эффектов, которых удалось добиться благодаря замене переднего крыла. К примеру, Макс Ферстаппен даже сказал, что... – неожиданно кто-то врезался в Теда, поэтому он замолчал.  
  
\- Извиняюсь, конечно, но не могли бы вы быть поосторожнее, - немного резко начал было Тед, но затем повернулся и увидел, что столкнулся ни с кем иным, как с Себастьяном Феттелем.  
  
\- Прошу прощения, - отозвался тот, явно смущенный. - Я охотился на Иви и почти поймал его!  
  
\- Охотился на кого? - обеспокоенно переспросил Тед и уставился на гонщика в замешательстве.  
  
Невольно захотелось задать самому себе вопрос, в порядке ли Себастьян. Гонять на таких чудовищных перегрузках, вполне возможно, опасно для рассудка.  
  
\- Это игра такая, - охотно пустился в объяснения Себастьян. - Называется "Покемон Гоу". Слышал о ней? Ловишь зверьков, они называются покемонами, и сажаешь в специальные такие шарики. Недавно выпустили новую игру, с ней можно ловить покемонов в реальной жизни. Ну, вроде того, - Себастьян включил экран и показал телефон Теду. - Видишь? Это дополненная реальность, на самом деле покемонов, конечно, нет, но чтобы их найти, приходится как следует побегать.  
  
\- Ясно... - медленно произнес Тед, не вполне уверенный, что до конца понял смысл игры. Он покачал головой и передал телефон обратно Феттелю. - Ну что ж, тогда веселись. Удачи тебе с этим... этой... Ивой или как там ее?  
  
\- Иви, - поправил Себастьян, убирая телефон в карман. - Но теперь уже все, я его упустил. Придется искать заново.  
  
\- Понятно... Ну что ж, спасибо, Себастьян. Думаю, я узнал что-то новое благодаря тебе. А теперь пора дать слово моему коллеге Джонни, который сейчас стоит вместе со мной на трассе. Слово тебе, Джонни! - сказал Тед, повернувшись к камере.  
  
\- О, спасибо, Тед. Похоже, Себастьян не очень-то сосредоточен на гонке! Что, конечно, дает Льюису дополнительный шанс преуспеть завтра, - отметил Джонни, слегка посмеиваясь, а затем повернулся к Деймону, стоявшему за ними. - Деймон, как считаешь, какие шансы у Льюиса завтра?  
  
\- Судя по тому, что я видел сегодня на квалификации, могу сказать одно: гонка его целиком и полностью. Он казался вполне довольным машиной и проехал самый быстрый круг. Думаю, у Льюиса отличные шансы победить, второе место по традиции наверняка получит Нико, ну а третье - за Себастьяном.  
  
\- Правда? Думаешь, Себастьян сможет подняться с 11-й позиции? - заинтересовался Джонни.  
  
\- Да, разумеется. Он и раньше показывал, что способен прорваться из самого хвоста пелетона. Уверен, все получится и в этот раз.  
  
\- И то верно, - подтвердил Джонни, краем глаза замечая движение на трассе. - О, кажется, Льюис идет к нам!  
  
Деймон повернулся туда, куда указывал Джонни, в самом деле, по направлению к ним шел Льюис в наушниках и уткнувшись носом в телефон.  
  
\- Льюис! - крикнул Джонни, размахивая руками, чтобы привлечь его внимание, но тот продолжал идти, опустив голову, словно не замечая, что его зовут.  
  
Джонни даже удивился - такого рода грубость была для Льюиса не совсем типична. Тем не менее, он двинулся пилоту навстречу.  
  
\- Льюис!  
  
Поравнявшись с ним, Джонни похлопал Льюиса по руке, отчего тот подскочил и выронил телефон.  
  
\- Эй, чувак! - недовольно воскликнул Хэмилтон, его лицо выражало явное раздражение. - Я ведь почти поймал его!  
  
\- Поймал кого? - спросил Джонни, слегка ошарашенный таким резким приемом. - Мы тебя от чего-то оторвали?  
  
Льюис вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы поднять телефон. Он посмотрел на экран и испустил полный отчаяния стон.  
  
\- Что случилось? - к ним подошел сильно обеспокоенный Деймон.  
  
Внезапно до Льюиса дошло, что он в прямом эфире Sky Sports, поэтому он торопливо выключил телефон и повернулся к Джонни.  
  
\- Прости, друг, я играл тут в одну штуку и забылся. Не стоило мне так резко тебе отвечать, - он положил руку на плечо Джонни и виновато улыбнулся.  
  
Это было уже более естественное поведение, и Джонни немного успокоился.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Льюис. Это я виноват, что так неожиданно подошел. Во что ты играл?  
  
\- В покемонов, - ответил Льюис, неловко улыбаясь. - Себастьян показал мне, игра просто супер. Все утро пытался отловить тут Гламяу.  
  
\- Гламяу? Это что-то типа того, которого ловил Себастьян на пит-лейне? - спросил Джонни.  
  
Это утреннее интервью с гонщиками становилось все более и более странным.  
  
\- Кого-кого ловил Себастьян на пит-лейне? - неожиданно заинтересовался Льюис.  
  
\- Кажется, он назвал его... Иви?  
  
\- Иви?! О, я как раз хотел такого! И он был прямо на пит-лейне? Черт возьми. Прости, Джонни, мне нужно бежать! - Льюис окинул присутствующих виноватым взглядом и ринулся по направлению к пит-лейну.  
  
\- Погоди, Льюис! Что скажешь о завтрашней гонке? - крикнул ему вдогонку Джонни, но Льюис только продолжал бежать. Джонни повернулся к камере. - Что ж, с нами был Льюис Хэмилтон. По очкам он сейчас второй в личном зачете и... ловит покемонов. Что бы это ни было, - Джонни немного нервно засмеялся и бросил взгляд на Деймона. Тот выглядел таким же растерянным.  
  


_________

  
  
  
Но на этом история не закончилась.  
  
Из-за того, что Себастьян рассказывал о покемонах каждому, кто соглашался его выслушать, в паддоке начался самый настоящий покемоно-бум.  
  
Дженсон Баттон случайно испортил интервью Маркусу Эрикссону, когда тот беседовал с Channel 4. Баттон прошелся в момент интервью у Марка Уэббера за спиной. Он едва ли на секунду остановился, чтобы извиниться, потому что где-то рядом был Мяут, и Дженсон был полон решимости найти его раньше, чем Фелипе Масса.  
  
Чеко Переса нашли, когда он пытался проникнуть в зону для ВИП-гостей Заубер, потому что там скрывался Чаризард.  
  
Макс Ферстаппен и Фернандо Алонсо поругались в повороте Бруклендз из-за того, кто первый нашел Персинана и кому следует его забрать.  
  
Нико Росберга охранники далеко не сразу вывели из зоны свободного размещения, куда он попал после того, как гнался за Баннелби. Стоит ли говорить о том, что Нико отлично провел время с фанатами.  
  
Паскаля Верляйна нашли под болидом Кими Райконнена в гараже Феррари. В качестве оправдания он сообщил, что увидел там Джигглипафа.  
  
Льюис и Себастьян развернули битву покемонов в закрытом парке.  
  
Вся эта вакханалия, как и следовало ожидать, обернулась страшной головной болью для руководителей команд - особенно для Тото Вольффа, Маурицио Арривабене и Ники Лауды. Именно им приходилось взывать к увлеченным гонщикам: особенно сложно было с Нико и Льюисом, которые так и норовили втянуть друг друга в битву. Маурицио лишь оставалось возносить хвалу небесам, что в его команде был Кими, который, казалось, к покемонам остался совершенно равнодушным. К сожалению, Маурицио не знал, что Кими тоже в них играл, просто его вечно не выражающее ничего лицо оставалось таким же ничего не выражающим, даже когда он кого-то находил. Кроме того, Кими действовал хитрее и устраивал битвы только с командными механиками и с Минтту, которая тоже была в восторге от игры.  
  
В конце концов, некий храбрый водитель - волею судьбы им стал Дэн Риккардо - зашел прямо в офис к Берни Экклстоуну и сказал ему прямо в лицо, что на его рабочем столе сидит Гроулит, и если Берни помолчит минуточку и даст его поймать, то Дэн тут же уйдет.  
  
После этого Pokemon GO был официально запрещен ФИА на территории гоночных трасс и примыкающих сооружений.


End file.
